Valden
|species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=AB |birthdate=March 22 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=50 |height-part1=5'9 |weight-part1=180 |classification= |nature type=Fire Release, Water Release,Earth Release, Yin Release,Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Lava Release |unique traits=Corrupting Chakra, Naturally Produces |clan=Soga Clan~Formally,Musubi Clan |relationship=Koma Soga~Father, Amaya Uchiha~Mother, Kaname Soga~Brother/Counterpart,Izayoi Makami~Lover,Enmei Musubi~Son |shippuden=No |media=Manga |Kekkei Mora=Hametsugan }} Kanami (カナミ) originally Kaname Soga (蘇我要, Soga Kaname) is a ninja hailing from the defunct Soga Clan, living on the outskirts of Senmino Village. Becoming known within the village as the Red-Eyed Kin along with his brothers, due to a byproduct of their heritage. During his time working with members of the village, he gained the title Raven Mocker (烏愚弄,Karasu Gurō) for his use of ravens and skill in genjutsu. Following with deaths of his mother and sister, along with the destruction of the village by his brothers and him. He set out the purge the world, eventually becoming known as the Midnight King (夜中王者,Yonakaōja) after becoming the host of the Zero-Tails and for his use of dark chakra. With the destruction of his world he was reborn into a new own, incidentally being born to the same father as his counterpart of the same name. Background Pre Transmigration Kaname was born alongside family, Iname and Umako and a younger Umako. The three possessed the Sharingan at birth, each one show great skill in different aspects of its use, Kaname's aspect was genjutsu. The three often competed against one another in order to test their skills, and eventually achieved the their tomoe Sharingan at the same time. Around the age of fifteen, the they when on a mission for the nearby town. Upon returning home, they found their father dead outside of the house and heard the screams of their mother and younger brother inside. The three rushed into the house, to see the two being assaulted by a group of men, enraged they killed the attackers. In the coming days, the three attempted to nurse the two back to health, but they died from their wounds. This greatly broke the three mentally, causing Iname and Chihime to unlock the Mangekyō Sharingan and causing them to distrust others. Kaname however didn't appear to have unlocked the Mangekyō Sharingan. Months later the three found that the town was responsible for the attack on their family. This lead the three to attack the town, killing everything that moved, from women to children to elderly to even pets. The three rampaged thought the village until noting was left, they then left and began spreading fear across the land with their abilities. However the effect of the Mangekyō Sharingan soon became evident as Umako and Iname began to lose their sight. The brothers attempted to quell this problem, the three began to search for a way to prevent the blindness. Later they traced the origins of their eyes to back to the soga clan and eventually to the uchiha clan. It was here that they learned the way to prevent the blindness. Seeing has how she was the oldest Chihime stated that she should not be blind, while Iname stated he should be one. Kaname set back and watched as the two argued for what seemed like hours, until the two attacked one another. In the midst of the fight the two began to succumb to the blindness and became exhausted. Using this chance, Kaname was able to bind the two in a powerful genjutsu and revealed that he awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan the same time they did, but choose the keep it a secret. He then stole their eyes before killing them. Knowing that he to would suffer the same fate as his bother and suster if he over used his eyes. He found a medical ninja and "persuaded" them to transplant one of each of his brothers eyes into his own. After a week of recovering he obtained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and took the name Valden, eventaully using his eyes to subjugate the . Using his new found power Kaname carved a part of terror throughout the lands and bringing many to his side while erasing all the deemed unworthy of existing. Establishing his own kingdom he would eventually meet the Fallen Arihant with a unique eye and a similar view of the world. Acknowledging the strength of one another the two joined forces and spread their influence even further, subjugating more and growing the kingdom. Years later the two came into contact with their counterparts from a different world intriguing him as his counterpart has a different dōjutsu then he possessed. Attempting to take the power of his counterpart the two did battle destroying most of the kingdom in the process. After a lengthly battle resulting the the loss of his right arm and eye he was defeated and left for dead by his counterpart with his presumed death along with the disappearing of Raido Σ after the fight, the kingdom was taken over and reformed by other villages. Managing to survive the battle thanks to the power of the Zero-Tails, Kaname traveled the world attempting to regain his strength. These travels lead to him meeting from another world. Weakened from their travels and wanting to recover their strength the two allied themselves with Kaname in exchange for knowledge. Using the knowledge gained he created several new techniques while holding up his end of the bargain, helping the two regain their strength. Before being able to fully regain their strength, Kaname severed of the arm of Momoshiki using it to replace the arm lost during the fight with his counterpart. Attempting to take the other but was prevented due to being attacked by Kinshiki with the two doing battle allowing Momoshiki to flee back to his home. Using the power of his newly gained Rinnegan, Kaname was able to overpower the weakened Kinshiki; turning him into a and consuming him. Several months after becoming accustomed to his new power, he returned attacking several villages taking relics in the process. Battling the and of his world - and and upon consuming some of their chakra he awakened his own Rinnegan. However, due to the small amount of chakra gained from the two, his Rinnegan was stated as being weak, only having access to the and . With these two paths, he could pull or push objects away from him and create living clones of his self. Studying his and learning about his eye he found that he unknowingly awakening the power of the Sage of the Six Paths . Years later, he would use subjugated tailed beast to attack Konohagakure and sent a Asura clone to Mizugakure, drawing out their respected Kage. After a lengthy battle with, the two were defeated and absorbed by Valden and his clone. Reuniting with the clone, Kaname's Rinnegan underwent a great change. Merging with his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, it now appeared black with two ring of text. With this new Rinnegan, became able to summon shadows of himself. With he new power he was able to capture the remaining tailed beast, sealing them into the the Zero-Tails creating the Namashinki. With this new power Kaname would go on to subjugate his world and though the use of a technique he able to create a , which he use to power his rinnegan, allowing them to transmigrate from the destroyed world. Reborn Anew A view of the World Appearance Personality Valden is a man of strict, disciplined vision, that ninja should rule the world with an iron fist. As one might expect, a major face of Valden's personality is his complete intolerance for weak ninja. He is extremely adamant about the each worthy ninja continuing to better themselves without rest. Should even one instance of unworthy behavior reach his ear, even if it is just a single lapse from an otherwise exemplary ninja, the punishment from his judgment is swift and merciless. Although an imposing individual by virtue of both his unmatched power and his willingness to use it to obliterate those who oppose his ideals, he is perfectly rational, even courteous to those who he deems worthy of his respect. Any ninja that displays the qualities that he finds most suitable is treated as an equal in his eyes, which is often quite a surprise to the unaligned found on the fringes of the Privileges, many of whom know nothing beyond what is told in warnings and rumors. This is often how he wins new bodies to join his army. Each, however, must uphold the standards of his ideals, else they might quickly catch his ire and face complete annihilation at the hands of a man who has no tolerance for the worthless. All of the emotions that Vladen finds useless or degrading are hidden deep within the flesh of his soul, heavily suppressed by the same discipline that allows him to rule. He does this to ensure that he meets his own standards, and that the drives of his instincts remain locked away in the name of progress. As a result, each major emotion that he shows is almost entirely under his control. He does not become elated unless he permits himself to feel the rush of positivity, nor does he become angry without a purpose to its expression. On a functional level, this allows him to utilize his powers and skills in ways no others can, with him accessing primal feelings whenever he deems it beneficial to battle. When looked at through a social perspective, however, it makes the man seem incredibly cold. He rarely smiles or shows any emotion at all, even when cutting down dissidents--a thing that has spawned more rumors about his cruelty than any other source. Abilities Chakra Control and Prowess Like his counterpart and even after transmigrating Valden is gifted with a large supply of chakra. His chakra has been shown to be powerful enough to affect areas when released. With Kurama stated that it is near his own, in terms of quantity and malice. As a result of being host of the Zero-Tails he is able to generate and manipulate dark chakra. Which grants him great source of power and giving him access to high-level techniques without even using hand seals while negating any potential drawbacks those techniques may otherwise bring. It also gives him accelerated healing and depending on the amount of chakra he's using, Valden is also given an increase in strength, speed, and his healing factor. Like his counterpart Valden is gifted with a large supply of chakra. His chakra has been shown to be powerful enough to affect areas when released. Upon subjugating the Zero-Tails his chakra reserves greatly increased, stated as being enormous. With Kurama stated that it is near his own, in terms of quantity and malice. As a result of being host of the Zero-Tails he is able to generate and manipulate dark chakra. Which grants him great source of power and giving him access to high-level techniques without even using hand seals while negating any potential drawbacks those techniques may otherwise bring. It also gives him accelerated healing and depending on the amount of chakra he's using, Valden is also given an increase in strength, speed, and his healing factor. With the subjugation of the tailed beasts, the birth of Namashinki and use of powerful technique. Valden's chakra is stated as being a boundless well. Dōjutsu Prior to his transmigration Valden was born with the Sharingan and was active at birth, like his brothers. With the three mastering their Sharingan at a young age. Training so much that they had reached the stage where they could have their Sharingan activated all the time, with minimal drain on their chakra levels. Each one showed great skill in different aspects of its use, his aspect was genjutsu. He could cast a genjutsu by merely pointing at or looking at someone, and could similarly turn an opponent's genjutsu against them. Most of his genjutsu are derived from the Sharingan, but regardless of whether they are or not, all of them cause powerfully mental trauma. During his teen years Valden unlocked his Mangekyō Sharingan after the death of his mother and sister, much like his bothers did. Though unlike him, he hid it for an unknown reason. With it he unlocked the Tsukuyomi in his left eye and the Tenzai Shoshin in his right two very similar genjutsu. He stated that he was able to cast the Tsukuyomi and Tenzai Shoshin with his sharingan, though it was a weakened version of the two, and often only effected one person. Several years later, Umako and Iname began to lose their sight. They began to search for a way to prevent the blindness. They traced the origins of their eyes to back to the soga clan and eventually to the uchiha clan. It was here that they learned the way to prevent the blindness. Seeing has how he was the oldest Umako stated that he should not be blind, while Iname stated he should be one. Kaname set back and watched as the two argued for what seemed like hours, until the two attacked one another. In the midst of the fight the two began to succumb to the blindness and became exhausted. Using this chance, Kaname was able to bind the two in a powerful genjutsu and revealed that he awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan the same time they did, but choose the keep it a secret. He then stole their eyes before killing them. Knowing that he to would suffer the same fate as his bothers if he over used his eyes. He found a medical ninja and "persuaded" them to transplant one of each of his brothers eyes into his own. After a week of recovering he obtained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharing Valden awakened the Rinnegan, upon consuming the chakra of the and of his world - and . The transmigrant of and respectfully, thus unknowingly awakening the power of the Sage of the Six Paths . Due to the small amount of chakra gained from the two, his Rinnegan was stated as being weak, only having access to the and . With these two paths, Valden could pull or push objects away from him and create living clones of his self. With the Rinnegan, he was able to summon the . In addition to this, he was able to use his Rinnegan and conjunction with his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan to capture several of the tailed beast and sealed them into the Demonic statue. Years later, he would use the newly subjugated tailed beast to attack Konohagakure and sent a Asura clone to Mizugakure , drawing out their respected Kage. After a lengthy battle with, the two were defeated and absorbed by Valden and his clone. Upon reuniting with the clone, Valden's Rinnegan underwent a great change. Merging with his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, it now appeared black with two ring of text. With this new Rinnegan, became able to summon shadows of himself and fully control the demonic statue. Hametsugan Inherited from his mother Amaya, Valden is able to able to use the Hametsugan; a dōjustu born from the united powers of . With the Hametsugan, like the like many dōjutsu allows for the visualization of chakra. Through this visualization of chakra, he is able to see how chakra is transformed into an element. True to it's name the Hametsugan is able to consume the "light" from other dōjustu to increases its power and often awaken new techniques, which are passed on to successors. Along with this, he to see the weakness in an object. More adept users are able to perceive these weakness and influence them. In contrast to this ability, it can take a while to find weak point. Lastly Valden is granted an extended life-force along with the ability to heal his body. Unlike his mother's, Valden's Hametsugan is stated to be vastly stronger. Gaining this strength from influx of chakra when he transmigrated. This influx granted the eyes several new abilities, allowing giving him the ability to produce and wield dark chakra, while having a resistance to its negative effects. Along with this, he gained the potential to use both Yin and Yang release. left|thumb|Valden using Takehaya. ~More coming soon~ Ninjutus Nature Transformation Fūinjutsu ~More Coming Soon~ Taijutsu Valden's is quite agile in the area of Taijutsu, concentrating mainly on basic hand-to-hand combat along with using various weapons in his arsenal to aid his in battle. Constantly thinking and planning of numerous way to counter-attack, trick, and inflicting physical pain toward his opponent. Since Valden appears to continually observe and study opponents movements with his eyes, making it easier for him to react multiple attacks at once and maintaining awareness of targets positions. General reflexes are noted to be similar to that of a cat, swiftly reacting to assailants actions with his own speed. Along with this, counteracting deems to be her specialty in Taijutsu, as he will anticipate movements and find various ways of countering in merely seconds. He possesses a great deal of physical strength, as he first appeared lifting a large amount of weight with relative ease, and destroyed he rooms wall with a single punch. He has been able to hold off several ninja while only using his taijutsu. Heretical Path thumb|Original Heretical Path Upon capturing and seizing the power of the for his own, Valden sought out ways of wielding the power of the produced by the captured beast in various and deadly ways. Learning about the methods of a lost transformation used formally by , Valden choses to mimic this transformation by replacing natural energy with that of dark chakra. Spending several months he managed to complete this form, with him being able to enter it at will as a result of a created seal. While in this form Vladen's normally white hair turns pitch black along with his eyes, gaining unique markings on his forehead and upper body; this form often being compared to that of a Jinchūriki's transformation. While in this state, Valden gained a boon his in his natural abilities; becoming capable of breaking stones with a single punch and move at incredible speeds. Along with the boost to his natural skills he gained the ability to produce dark chakra from his body, which can use to createarms and release waves, as well as channel it into his techniques, greatly empowering them. Uniquely, while in this form he is able to corrupt the mind and body of others that comes in contact with his chakra. While powerful in it's own right, the form was not without its drawback. It required him to be in prefect control of his chakra and emotions at all times, as even the smallest lapse would cause him to exit the form. Upon awakening the Rinnegan and acquisition of the of the sage. Valden was able to push the power of form to greater heights after combining the sages power with dark chakra; corrupting it and creating something new with appearance of the form remaining unchanged. This new chakra granted him the ability to fly along with a near instantaneous healing ability. By passing this chakra onto others, Valden could greatly empower. With the birth and merging with the Namashinki, the abilities of his dark chakra grew. With this new found power he is able to manifest deadly illusions, create creatures to fight for him ~more coming~ Quotes * (To a group of ninja) "Did you think that such a pathetic and motley gathering of insects could defeat me?" * (To) "You lost for one reason and one reason, and that reason was because you had me as opponent." * "I am Namashinki and Namashinki is I" Trivia * Valden or Walden is German for Powerful. * The or ka'lanu ahkyeli'ski, is an evil being from Cherokee mythology who robs the old, sick and dying of their lives. Normally appearing as old, withered men and women, when they hunt a victim they take to the air in a fiery shape, and with the sounds of a raven's cry and a strong wind. Also See *Kaname Soga Category:Beast World Order